Platinum
by inconsistent af
Summary: They didn't need you anymore, and that killed you. One-sided NaLu.


She glides through the streets with an elegant ease, shielded by her long, billowing cloak. Her eyes, hidden by bangs, glistened like oil puddles. Onlookers would hardly describe her as human.

Which she wasn't.

Not anymore.

Lucy Heartfilia was far from human.

Wanted criminal. Certified psychopath.

Killer.

She ducks under her cloak as she enters the inn.

 _Honeybone_.

The name rings a faint bell, but she doesn't know why.

Shielding her face from the innkeeper with her hood, she heads to her room.

It wasn't large, but it had a bathroom _en suite_ where she could shower, perhaps. She smiles as she detaches a pouch of keys she keeps attached to her waist. It had the fairy tail insignia hand stitched in gold, making the whiteness of the actual pouch seem dull. She hugs them close to her chest. Her _beloved_ platinum keys.

She reattaches them to her belt, the tattered old brown patch that contained her gold and silver keys, looked dull in comparison. It's not like she ever use them anymore, anyways.

She still had her pride.

Or so she liked to think.

It had been years since she had obtained all 12 (minus Aquarius) of the zodiac keys, she had no use for them, now.

She takes out one of the platinum keys, one whose ends were forked but wavy. Like flames. This one was her favourite. She briefly give it a kiss on the tip before stowing it away with the rest.

 _I love you, Natsu_.

* * *

 _"Guess what?" Lisanna was grinning from ear to ear when she burst into the guild that morning. "Natsu and I are engaged!"_

 _Natsu smiled sheepishly behind her._

 _"We're finally going to be an actual family!" Happy cheered, flying behind the two of them._

 _The guild quickly exploded into cheers, as one by one each mage came up to the happy newly engaged happy couple to express their congratulations._

 _Except for Lucy, who sat in the corner, in denial._

 _"We've purchased a house and everything," Lisanna said happily while hugging her sister Mirajane._

 _"Juvia and Gray sama are moving in together, too," Juvia smiled almost as widely as Lisanna._

 _"Jellal's asked me to be his girlfriend," Erza cheered._

 _"My son Romeo has finally mustered enough balls to ask Wendy out," Macao yelled, waving his arms as both Wendy and Romeo blushed._

 _"Well, my grandson fucked Mira last week, I know because I was listening at the door," Makarov yelled, completely drunk. "Beat that, fourth!"_

 _"I'm pregnant!" Evergreen yelled, earning more cheers from the laughing crowd._

 _"I fucked Bacchus on that table two nights ago!" A drunk Cana happily declared, making Gray, who was sitting on that table scream and jump off._

 _The whole guild laughed._

 _"Well, we're gonna go on a mission together," Lisanna smiled. "Save up for a wedding?"_

 _"Aye, sir!"_

 _"But, Natsu, weren't we going to go on a mission today?" Lucy asked, quietly._

 _"Maybe another time, Luce."_

 _"Yeah, I'm busy, too," Gray said, his arm around Juvia's waist. "We need to sort out Juvia's moving in."_

 _"I'm going out on a date with Jellal," Erza said. "Sorry, Lucy."_

 _"No. That's okay, I'll take a day off, too, then."_

 _That was when Lucy slowly began going crazy._

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia."

She looks up, only slightly startled at the council member standing before her.

"Mest Gryder, you finally tracked me down," she smirks sexily at the scarred council member. "Do you want to punish me for being such a bad girl?"

She laughs at her own sad little joke.

Mest glares down at her and grabs her arm. "By order of the council you are under arrest."

She laughs as she reaches for her keys. "Gate of the Sky Dragon: I open thee! Wendy!"

Mest releases Lucy in shock as he saw a white glow, and then Wendy Marvell, her brown eyes with no pupils materialise from thin air. "Wendy!" She was wearing the same green dress she had been wearing when she had partnered with him on tenrou, exactly like he remembered her.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

The force of the attack knocked Mest through the wall and into the bathroom.

Lucy laughs, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my God! This is hilarious! You can't even fight back against her, can you? Oh, yes, keep making that face!" She screams, taking in every facial feature portraying his hopelessness and despair. "It's so pathetic, I love it, you're making me wet, Mest. Wendy, take care of him."

"Hai."

The soulless sky dragon slayer advanced on the fallen council member.

"Wendy, please, it's me, Mest."

"Wing slash of the sky dragon."

"Enough, Wendy," Lucy smiles as Mest screams in pain, not even willing to fight back against her. "Mest, I appreciate your abilities, even when you're too pathetic to fight against a cute face, I think I'll make you into a key. Later, though, because back up is probably on its way." Lucy gets out another key. "Gate of the Beast, I open thee! Elfman!"

An equally as soulless Elfman materialises out of thin air. "Elfman, carry him."

"Yes, Lucy sama."

"Wendy, vernier me."

Soulless Wendy floats towards her. "Fast wind that runs through the heavens...vernier!"

Lucy laughs hysterically as she flies out the window, Elfman and Wendy trailing after her like dogs.

"Come, Mest," she giggles, looking back at the pitiful council member, who was struggling against Elfman's cast-iron grip. "I'll show a _true_ celestial spirit mage's power."

* * *

 _"Lu chan, are you okay?" Levy asked her._

 _"Yeah. Fine."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Lucy was disappointed that she didn't press any further._

 _Lisanna was crying in the corner of the guild, everyone gathered around her. Natsu, too, looked oddly shaken. "Happy's dead," she wailed. "We found him buried in our garden. It was horrible! His bones were broken and sticking out of the dirt in all the wrong places." She cried into Natsu's arms._

 _"I'm sorry," Lucy said quietly. Making the whole guild turn and look at her. "But he had to go."_

 _"Lucy?" Lisanna blinked her tearful eyes in disbelief. "You did this? Why-?"_

 _"Of course she didn't," Natsu defended. "Lucy would never-"_

 _"Oh, but I did," a small smile spread across her face. "I'm sorry, Natsu. But he was a memento of you and Lisanna's love for each other. I couldn't allow him to live on."_

 _The guild looked at her in horror._

 _"You guys are all getting on with your lives," she said, slamming her book shut and looking from one shocked face to the next. "It's sickening!" she yelled. "I'm not letting all of you guys live happy lives without me! You're gonna stay with me! Forever!"_

 _"Lucy?" Natsu's voice came out as a whisper._

 _"I'm sorry guys, but you brought this upon yourselves." Lucy stretched out her arms. "I used the books on lost magic in the library to learn this spell, it's the same one Zoldeo used. It's lost magic, but it's the same concept as celestial magic."_

* * *

 _ **Manuscript:**_

 _The man with spiky pink hair struck the criminal down. "You bitch!" he yelled. "How dare you perceive me!"_

 _"No!" the ugly white-haired, blue-eyed toad cried, trying to reach for him. "No! Stay with me, you love me!"_

 _"Liar! You deceived me for seven years!" he slapped her across the face. "I never loved you! I love Lucy!"_

 _"No!" the sorry excuse for a human wailed. "You love me!"_

 _Mirajane slapped her sister across the face and Elfman shook his head at her. "Lisanna, how could you use a love potion on Natsu?"_

 _"We're disowning you!" Mirajane screamed as she transformed into her sitri satan soul and punched her out of the guild._

 _The crowd cheered. "Down with the ugly whore! Down with the slimy deceiving slug!"_

 _"What's going on?" Natsu turned to see the woman who held his heart for so long, the beautiful blonde girl with enchanting brown eyes, his teammate and the love his life: Lucy Heartfilia._

 _"I'm sorry, my love," Natsu said, walking up to her and then grabbing both of her hands and clasping them together._

 _"You've finally come back to your senses." Lucy cried tears of happiness and he captured her lips in a kiss._

 _And they lived happily ever after._

 ** _The End._**

Lucy frowns down at her manuscript. The ending was so perfect, in every sense of the word, but something wasn't right. Sighing in frustration she tosses her entire manuscript, five years of hard work, into the fireplace which she used Natsu to light for her every morning. She was bored, beyond bored.

"Gate of the Solid Script: I open thee! Levy!" Levy materialises in front of her. "Guess what, Levy chan? We're going shopping today!" Lucy clasps Levy's hands, only for her fingers to meet something cool on Levy's fourth finger. "What is this?" Lucy spits, yanking the beautifully crafted iron ring off Levy's finger with a sickening crack when it was pulled too hard. "Oh, an _engagement_ ring. Gajeel, I presume? I strictly instructed you guys: no one is allowed any relationships! Love makes me sick. You know, it must've taken him ages to craft something so beautiful just for you..." She turns the delicate ring between her fingers before holding it out in front of Levy. "Take it," she instructs.

"Thank you, Lucy sama."

"Eat it."

"I'm sorry, Lucy sama?" Hm, even though her spirits obeyed her every command, it seemed that they had some sense.

"Eat it! It's an order!" Lucy yells, a smile spreading across her face.

Levy puts the ring in her mouth and swallows. She immediately starts to splutter and choke up and she falls to the ground. "A word to the wise," Lucy says, kicking Levy in the side. "Anyone who breaks my no relationship rule will end up just like you. You'll probably never get that out of your windpipe. You'll probably never be able to speak again." Lucy cracks up, the idea hilarious to her. "Oh, well, you were always more of a reader."

* * *

 _Today was the last day of the grand magic games of the year X798. Lucy had got up at five for the special occasion. It was a great chance for her to scout out potential keys._

 _"Gate of the Doll: I open thee! Sherry!"_

 _Lucy snickered at the girl. "Oh right, you're still in your wedding dress. We'll probably see Ren, Lyon and Chelia today, won't we? And all your old friends from lamia scale."_

 _Sherry, pale and dull, stood in her wedding dress, so beautifully custom made for what was meant to be the happiest day of her life. Lucy's face formed a twisted smile as she grabbed a pair of scissors and made cuts and tears in it. "Beautiful, you're all ready to get married now, aren't you? Do my make up, make me look like a goddess," Lucy ordered._

 _She laughed at the pathetic doll faced girl as she got to work on her hair. She slapped Sherry across the face. "Don't pull so hard, bitch."_

 _"I'm sorry, Lucy sama."_

 _Mermaid heel had done pathetically this year. Well, they no longer had Kagura and Milliana so Lucy was sort of the cause of that. Even though Ren had done extremely well, Lucy hated the thought of letting Ren and Sherry reunite in the spirit world, so off he went, off her list of potential keys._

 _Sabertooth came first this year. Lamia were the runner up. And they were all going down to Bar Sun to celebrate at eight this evening. All the more convenient for Lucy. She crouched on the roof, scanning the surrounding streets. She spotted Yukino, Sting and Rogue approaching and smiled sickly to herself. Yukino didn't compete this year. After Lucy had stolen her two zodiac keys, she was virtually useless to her. Sting and Rogue, on the other hand, were in another league entirely._

 _"Hello, Sting, hello, Rogue," she greeted cheerfully as frowns immediately spread across their facial features and Rogue stepped in front of Yukino protectively. "Oh, don't worry, I have no use for her, I'm after you two," she reassured them._

 _"You're disgusting!" Yukino yelled, pushing Rogue aside. "First, you steal my keys, then you transform all your guild mates to keys-"_

 _"And other guilds." Lucy corrected. "I'm actually starting a collection."_

 _Yukino visibly paled. "Why, Lucy?"_

 _"Let's just say I discovered my full potential as a celestial spirit mage."_

 _"It's a violation of all the rules!" she screamed. "Bonds and promises are the two most important things for a celestial spirit mage. You taught me that."_

 _"We're getting side tracked here," Lucy replied coldly, reaching for her keys. "Gate of the iron dragon: I open thee! Gajeel! Gate of the fire dragon: I open thee! Natsu!"_

 _Sting and Rogue's mouths flew open. "Come and have a go if you think you're good enough," she taunted. "Oh?" she turned around, seeing a council member, followed by Ichiya and the trimens and Lyon and Chelia. "Natsu, Gajeel, take care of Sting and Rogue."_

 _"Lucy," Lyon's fury knew no bounds. "How could you? You stupid bitch!"_

 _Lucy laughed. "Hello, Lyon. Missing Gray?"_

 _"You took Wendy away," Chelia's eyes flashed dangerously._

 _"By order of the council you are under arrest, Lucy Heartfilia," the council member declared. Cocky shit._

 _Lucy laughed. "Gate of the doll: I open thee! Sherry!"_

Get a load of their faces.

 _Lyon's mouth flew open at the sight of her. Chelia's eyes filled with tears. And Ren...she snickered. Ren's pitiful face was almost enough to get her off._

 _"Sherry..." Chelia was the first one to speak. "You piece of shit!" she screamed at Lucy. "It was you who caused her disappearance! She was so looking forward to her wedding, I knew she wouldn't just run off! Oh, God," tears fell down her face. "She's still in her wedding dress, what did you do to it? You ruined the happiest day of her life for her! You specifically came after her because she was getting married, didn't you? Can't stand the thought of other people being happy!"_

 _"How could you, Lucy?" Lyon yelled, not wanting to attack Sherry. "What happened to you?"_

 _Ren fell to his knees in front of his would-be bride. Lucy laughed. "All your helpless faces. I think I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!"_

 _Ichiya beckoned to Eve and Hibiki. "Come, we will not let our friends fight this psycho, for their sanity. We shall take her down ourself."_

 _"Great, great!" Lucy said, watching them get into their battle stances. "Gate of the Titania: I open thee! Erza!" She smirked, watching Ichiya nearly fall over. "You get them," she told her. "Sherry, you take care of Lyon and Chelia." She looked over at Sherry as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Lucy laughed. "Oh, I love it when they cry. Sherry, now!" Sherry attacked Lyon, knocking the defenceless ice mage off his feet._

 _"Lucy!" She heard a great bellowing from behind and saw Gildarts running at her furiously. "What did you do to my daughter?"_

 _"Why don't you see for yourself? Gate of the Card Mage: I open thee! Cana!"_

 _It was at that precise moment, that all her opponents, realised they had lost._

* * *

 _"No," Lucy cries, watching as all her smiling friends walk away from her. Natsu was going on yet another mission with Lisanna. Erza and Jellal were going on yet another date. Juvia and Gray were spending more and more time with each other. "Don't leave me!" They were all moving on with their lives. They no longer had any need for Lucy. "Stay!" They were laughing, they were happy. Slowly, but surely, they lost interest with her. Stopped spending time with her.  
_

 _"Stay with me!" she screams._

Lucy wakes up, she had been crying again in her sleep, again. She trembles as she pulls out her keys. "Gate of the fire dragon: I open thee! Natsu!" She cries into Natsu's shoulders as she forces him to hug her. He crawls under the covers with Lucy and she rests her head against his chest.

"Lucy," she looks up, startled to see a familiar face she hadn't seen in years, a young man of average height, with ginger hair and blue tinted glasses.

"You grew a beard, you look scruffy, that suit doesn't look what it used to on you, Loke," she says, angrily, embarrassed at being caught in such a vulnerable state. "Go away, I told you I never wanted to see you again."

He shrugs and sits on the edge of Lucy's bed, uninvited. "As much as you scare me, Lucy, she scares me more."

"Who?"

Loke grabs onto her arm, and she cries out. "Natsu, help me!" But before he could do anything, Loke had transported Lucy to the spirit world.

The chatter diminishes as he walks passed them, dragging her with him. They know who she is, how could they not? They know what she's done. Virgo and Aries avoid her gaze, as do Taurus and Sagittarius. Scorpio just glares, so does Pisces. Lucy soon grows tired of Loke's game and stops struggling, he leads her to a part of the spirit world she had never been to before, and pushes her into a building and locks her in, before Lucy can even process what was happening.

For the first time in ages, she feels fear. Was this judgement day? Was she going to be executed by the spirit king in the spirit world, where she couldn't call her guild mates. No, what she saw, was far worse than that.

Someone she thought she would never see again, stared at her from the opposite side of the empty room.

She had the same long, blue fish-tail, and light blue hair that reached up to her waist, just like Lucy remembered. And her dark blue eyes, filled with so much disappointment and pity, were enough to make Lucy crumble on the spot. She falls to her knees, sobbing, as Aquarius approaches her, and rests a hand on one of your shoulders. "Lucy..."

"A-aquarius."

"Why did you do it, Lucy?"

The familiar touch on Lucy's shoulder, the familiar voice ringing in her ears. Not angry this time, but soft and gentle. For the first time in years Lucy seemed to be able to think clearly, to feel the regret, to realise what she had done. "I'm sorry, Aquarius."

"Why did you do it?"

"I just- I didn't want everyone to leave me!" Lucy cries. "Fairy tail was the only family I had besides you. And with you gone...I didn't want to lose them, as well!"

"You stupid girl!" Aquarius kneels down and hugs Lucy so abruptly, it shocks her into shutting up. "You stupid, stupid, little girl. Even if things were changing, they were moving on, it didn't mean that they'd abandoned you! That's what family is!" Lucy feels something damp on her shoulder. Aquarius pulls away and wipes at her own eyes. "I'm so disappointed with you, Lucy! I thought you were better than that! Your guild was your family! You had nothing to worry about! You went insane over nothing!"

"I'm sorry," she cries, longing for Aquarius's touch once more. "I was angry, and sad, and scared!"

"Shh," Aquarius wraps her arms around Lucy once more. "They love you, Lucy. Your spirits love you. _I_ love you! No matter what happens or what stupid choices you decide to make, we'll always love you, Lucy. We're your family. You know how to make things right, Lucy, it's never too late to do the right thing."

Lucy nods, feeling everything fade as she transported back to the real world. "Thank you, Aquarius."

* * *

 _She runs to the pharmacy and buys as many pills as she can, sprinting there and back. She sits on her couch and begins popping the pills one by one. She knows this is the only way to break the contract and return everyone back to normal, but it was the price she knew she had to pay. "I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry for everything. I love you, fairy tail. I love you, Natsu. Thank you for everything."_


End file.
